


You sure know about the madness within, don't you? - Wolfstar

by orphan_account



Series: Madness within - Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Full Moon, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders era, Multi, full moons last multiple nights, jily, marauders map, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This Fan-fiction is inspired in the Marauders era at Hogwarts, we have Sirius, Remus, James, Reg, Lily and OC point of views. It's the first book (the first year, then the second etc... Just like J. K. Does the original books) The original character has no romantic relationships with any of the marauders, a few chapters for each month. I'm always open to good and bad (since it's not very hurtful i'm sorry i'm a sad boi/girl ) criticism. Since this is the first year, there is no explicit content however there's a blood/wounds warning after the full moon. Can't deny I was slightly influenced by Shifting Lines from DovahTobi to write this, we have the sa,e characters (obviously, since it's the same fandom) but there's a bit of different perceptions of "my" marauders world to "his" marauders world, (im saying "my" and "his" cuz we do not own the fictional universe. Enjoy the reading! ✨🍂
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Character/Marauders, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Madness within - Marauders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705885
Kudos: 2





	You sure know about the madness within, don't you? - Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius's PoV . (Any mistakes contact me in the comment section)

I opened my eyes, hardly. _Damn_ , i thought. It was painful, it was horrifying. But i didn't remember. _C'mon brain._  
"Useless" - I heard a womans's voice. _Of course._ My lack of memory after the use of the Cruciatus curse was intense. _What have I done this time?_  
"Useless" - She repeated, gritting trough her teeth . I felt a light hand lift my chin. i didn't dare to look up. The hand was very light, I didn't understand, _what the he- Paf! - Ouch. Oh seriously Sirius? Maybe you are useless, if all you can think is Ouch._  
"Go on Regulus, don't stand there, doing nothing" - I felt my brother's hand on my arm, shaking. "Not like a filthy muggle! Use magic!" - I heard my brother, still shaking, take his wand out of his pocket, and mutter something, that made me begin float. _Well, that feels weird._

I got in the room, that old dusty room that me and Reg had to share. Wide, with two beds, apart as much as they could be, and a desk, with some drawers. 

There was a closet in the corner. Also dusty, and filled with clothes. I, without noticing, placed my hand in my cheek, burning. _Ouch_. I was sitting on the floor, Feeling Regulus's eyes on me. I looked up, for a moment, only to see a scared look on his face. Then i looked down again. Ashamed. Regulus walked to the back of the room, and opened a drawer.   


This time i was looking to him. He picked something, i couldn't see what. He kneeled down me. And showed me a photo of me and him, tooken without mother's knowledge, by uncle Alphard. The only cool uncle i had. It was from me and him in the beach of Ischia, in Italy, my mother was a bit grumpier than usual that day (" Bloody italians" , she claimed) and me and Regulus were at the sea, playing on the water. There was a sentence, written in pencil, not ink, that said: " ** _Reg and Siri, best friends and brothers forever"_** It sounded a bit silly, couldn't help but smile. 

"I dunno what I'm gonna do when you're not here." - He whispered, still looking at the photo. " Will you write to me? From Hogwarts?"   
"Of course i will, Reg." - " But you'll have plenty of other things to do, other than hearing your brother complaining about homeworks. "  
"Yeah, right, gonna be having tons of fun, playing cards with great aunt Ursula. " - He pointed out, sadly sarcastic.   
" One letter a day? " - We agreed, together. "I could use your help packing, i mean." - He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, what choice do i have when you make these puppy eyes?"   
"None."  
"Exactly."   
" Of course you' re gonna make a zillion of friends in the first day of school, get mother angry in the first week, and get detention in at least a month." - He chuckled, getting some robes from the closet. Mother had already sent kreacher to buy all my school materials .   
" You might be right about two things, but not one."   
"Why? What do you mean?"   
"I'm not making a zillion friends in the first day, not even in an year."   
"Oh, yes Sirius, you're so charismatic!" - He faked a shocked voice, making me to snort. - I picked up the rest of my school materials and some socks.   
"Ok, now's the fun part!"   
"Go on."  
"Useless things!"   
"Sirius you can't take me to Hogwarts!"   
" Shaddup, Reg, you're not useless."   
"Ok. What do you think about this book called 'the mischievous manual to pranksters and young students' Huh?"   
"How could I ever forget that?!"   
"Yep, mother's gonna definetly kill you." -

_________________

_I was in the Hogwarts express, and it was extremely red, as they told me. Regulus was coming with me and a woman and a man waved at me, smiling, at the distance. The were young and seemed lovely. Were they my parents?  
I turned to Reg as he said: " This year's gonna be totally awesome Siri, with you." - And i smiled. I just smiled. I was happy and light and it felt like floating. Regulus was chuckling. I peered out the window and saw- _

"Sirius?" - A tiny voice asked me . "Sirius, are you awake ?" I grumbled in response.   
"I had a nightmare. Can i stay with you? " "Hmhm, yeah um.. Sure." - I yawned. His shaky little body came over to my bed, and i realized that he had tears in his eyes. I took him in a hug, while running my fingers trough his hair. "It's alright brother. I love you." "I love you too, Siri." - Couldn't help but grin. 

_________________________  
" HOW NON-POLITE!" - I was woke up with shouting. And realized what happened. _Shit_. Me and Regulus were sleeping in the same bed. - " THIS IS NOT THE BEHAVIOR TO TWO OF THE HEIRS OF THE HONORABLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" - _Shit, shit, shit._  
"C'MON! GET UP! " - I got up, as asked, and put my clothes on. Mother left the room with heavy steps, turning the corner to do something. _Shit_ , i sighed. Got all my trunk together and walked towards the door. I sticked my hand in my pocket. 9:30 am. Ok. 

There was a rusty mirror in the living room, i looked myself in it, then, suddenly, i remembered something. I picked a hairbrush outta my pocket and brushed my hair, still, i looked ill. I runned down the stairs, going to the closest bathroom. Washed my face. Then dried my cheeks, they were rosey now, from the friction.   
"Sirius?" - It was Reg. "Sirius?"   
"Uh... Yeah, I'm here." - I heard steps.   
"Hi, so, dad's callling ya"   
"Sure, I'm coming, I was just uh... Washing my face."   
"Oh, ok. Should we say goodbye?"  
"Aren't you coming at the station with me?"   
"No."   
"Come here." - I hugged him. - "Be good."   
"Also, I'm sorry about tonight, you know i didn't meant her to be angry."   
"Alright, s'not your fault." - We stayed apart.  
"Well, se ya"  
"I'll write you." - He smiled. I went up stairs again, in the living room. My dad was waiting me at the door. I was going to apparate along him. Uhg. When i apparated i wanted to vomit. I came to him, and he offered me his arm. Then, all went black, and i couln't breathe, things were rolling before my eyes. Suddenly, i was in a train station, full of muggles, and some wizards too. But mostly, muggles. I knew what i had to do. I put my trunk in a wheel cart and started running, headed to the wall between platform nine and platform 10 . _Platform nine and three quarters,_ i thought . _How magical._ When i felt like i was going to crash, everything went black, like apparating, i wondered if that was like apparating, it felt alike, but no, it couldn't be. There's no such thing as an apparating portal, and, even if it did, there would be no chance they'd let children run trough it. Nobody came after me. My dad was just my shaperode, _of course. Ok. Here we go, Hogwarts._

____________________________  
  
It was early, i still had an hour, there were lots of kids in the station, but there were about to be more. Everybody seemed to be with their parents, wich was kinda awkward. There was a girl, alone, about my age, in the corner, with no parents. She looked dreamy, her eyes shining, seemed like she was thinking about other things, other places.   
" 'Morning " - I said, she didn't look like she was going to answer for a while, still looking to something, imagining something. I was about to say 'morning' again.  
"Good morning." - _Weird_. She still looked to the horizon, that was not very polite, right? That's what my mom said to me.   
"I'm Sirius Black."   
"Ok." - What kind of answer is that?   
" _Ahem_ " - She looked at me, at last, a bit confused, arching one of her eyebrows. Then she realized what I was trying to say by nodding her head.

"Oh, umm... I'm Sage. Coille. Sage Coille. Yes." - She nodded her head and was going to say something, she opened her mouth and then shaked her head, looking down.

At first, i thought she was embarassed, and looked down so she didn't have to face anyone, but, instead, she opened her bag. _That's a small bag._ And took a sandwich from the inside. Oh yes, i had forgotten to eat. _Damn it Sirius._ She started to eat it, (of course) not worrying about manners. Still looking at something beyond her view. _Mental_. I could not keep a conversation like this. I quit. Looked at my clock again. 10:25 .   


"What time is it?" - She didn't look away, still glaring at something, in the distance. 

"10:25" - I started walking in circles. 

"Do you know how is at Hogwarts? Are you like... um... I don't know the exact term.... Do you come from a wizard family? " - That was kinda obvious, wasn't it? I was a Black. That was when i noticed. She was muggleborn. I shouted with myself internally. I gave a look at her. Her hair was short, upon the ears, wavy, amber eyes, glasses. Quite old glasses. She weared some old clothes. No, i was wrong. They weren't old. They were normal, quite new actually, didn't seem expensive but it cost a good bit of money, they just were... Worn out. In fact, she had all kind of "expensive" clothes, in the same state. I didn't understand, i didn't understand her, it was in fact a weird figure.  


"So?"   


"I uh... What had you asked?"  


" Do you know how is at Hogwarts? Or you were born in a muggle house, like me?"   


"I don't know... No, I was born in a wizard house but i don't know"   


"Why are you looking at me like this?" - She tilted her head, expression of amusement in her face.

"I'm sorry, excuse me" 

"Oh, yes, right, of course, I also want to get the first spots on the train. Goodbye Sirius Black." _Mental_. That was what i repeated in my head. I started looking for Andy in the crowd.

Andromeda was my cousin. She had two sisters: Bella (A crazy sister that wasn't very nice) and Narcissa (hadn't really talked to her, never did anything bad to me, she's a mistery, but Andy loves her much) _c'mon, c'mon, where's Andy? Oh, there she is!_  


"Andy! Andy!" - She was near a hufflepuff guy, who smiled. Narcissa looked at him with disgust. 

"Siri! Hi! Oh wow! Had almost forgotten that you'd be here this year too!" - I waved a hand at Cissy, who answered with a nod of head.  


"This is Ted Tonks!" She pointed to the Hufflepuff guy. "Ted, this is Sirius! My cousin!"   


"Nice to meet you, pal!" - I offered him a hand, while he gave me a hug. _Weird_. Dromeda was a 7th year, while Cissy was a 5th year.   


"I uh... I'm going to the train already, don't wanna get there with a lot of people." - I lied. 

"Yeah, i guess we should be going too." - I walked towards the Hogwarts express and some kiddo passed running trough me.   


"Hey!" - He looked frightened. 

"I'm so sorry." - And he kept running. _Guess_ _there's_ _only_ _mentals_ _today_ _in_ _this_ _platform_. 

"Weird kiddo, huh?" - A voice came behind me. There was a boy, also about my age, messy hair, pointing everywhere, thick glasses, vaguely known. 

"Lutin, Lupin, Lusin, his name. I dunno." He offered his hand. "James Potter." 

"Sirius Black, dancer, model and heart-breaker in the vague hours." 


End file.
